


The Back of the Garage

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs and Juice escape to the back of the garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back of the Garage

Chibs headed for the breakroom at the back of the shop, and just before he entered, he caught Juice's eyes. The Puerto Rican gave the tiniest of nods and continued to work on the carburetor that he was cleaning. 

A few minutes later Juice sat the carburetor down and headed for the breakroom. When he pushed open the door, the locker room was empty, but he knew where to find Chibs. 

There was a small bathroom just off the breakroom that held a shower stall, toilet and sink. Juice walked to the door and knocked twice.

"Aye," came the reply from inside.

"It's me," Juice quietly called. 

The lock on the door popped and it slid open, allowing Juice to slip inside and close it behind him. 

Juice found himself pressed against the wall as Chibs kissed him roughly, his greying whiskers scratching at Juice's hairless chin. It only took moments for the Scot to have his hands under Juice's shirt, tweaking and pulling at his brown nipples until they were hard as pebbles. 

"Missed you, little one," Chibs said, his voice deep with arousal. 

Juice groaned, he loved when Chibs called h that. His hands roamed over every bit of Chibs' skin that he could reach, as Chibs grabbed his ass and picked him up, turning them toward the sink in the process. He spun Juice around to face the mirror and watched the smaller man's face as he unfastened his pants and pulled out Juice's thick brown cock, stroking it a few times, swiping his thumb across the head. 

"Please," Juice pled. "Please Chibby." 

"Patience," China breathed, though he was feeling almost as impatient as Juice. 

He unfastened his own pants and pushed both his and Juice's to the floor. Pulling a small bottle of lube out of the inside pocket of his kutte, Chibs swiftly prepared Juice and when he had three fingers comfortably moving in and out of Juice's body, he asked, "Ready?"

"Fuck me," Juice panted. "Now!"

Chibs slide into Juice's tight heat in one long thrust and began pounding into him immediately. The whimpers and low moans that were coming from Juice were bound to attract attention so Chibs put his hand over Juice's mouth, muffling the sweet sounds, but only succeeded in making Juice moan louder, so he released his hold on Juice's mouth and paused long enough to reach over and turn on the shower.

With the water noisily pouring into the small shower Chibs grabbed Juice and pulled him back tightly against his chest, wrapping a hand around the little Puerto Rican throat and squeezing lightly. Juice gasped and pushed back against Chibs' thrusts and both men were unconsciously thankful for the pounding of the shower against the tiles, that muffled their grunts and the sounds of flesh on flesh. 

Letting go of Juice's throat, Chibs wrapped his calloused hand around his partner's cock and and stroked it in roughly as he continued to fuck him with abandon. It only took a few strokes before Juice was spilling his load across the sink in front of him with a wanton groan that made Chibs' whole body shudder. 

Chibs gave a few more rough thrusts into Juice's quivering, post orgasm, body before burying himself deep inside Juice and cumming hard. 

The two men leaned against the sink, pressed together until Chibs began to soften and had to pull out and let Juice get cleaned up. The Puerto Rican opted to step into the shower and scrub down while Chibs cleaned up in the sink. 

Once Chibs was cleaned up and his clothes were in order, he stepped up to the shower and pulled the curtain back, "I'd like to see you at my place tonight."

"I'd like that too," Juice said with an affectionate smile that warmed Chibs' heart. 

Chibs leaned into the shower, just outside the hot spray, and kissed his partner, "We're going to have to tell the others about us eventually, you know." 

Juice nodded, "I just liked having it to ourselves for a while. No questions, no whispers behind our backs."

"Damn that, if anyone wants to say something, they can say it to our faces. I'd just as soon leave this club, as hide what i have with you," Chibs declared. 

Juice flashed that smile that made chibs warm all the way down to his toes, one that very few people actually saw, and said "Well, then why don't we make it official with them right now?" 

He turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower, bringing a cloud of warm steam with him. Juice looked absolutely beautiful to Chibs. His tan, sculpted body, water running in rivulets down his torso, cock stirring at Chibs' intense study. 

Juice cleared his throat, "If you'll stop ogling me, I'll get dressed and we can walk back out to the shop, hand in hand, and announce it to them all at once."

Chibs nodded, looking deep into Juice's eyes, confirming that this is what his partner wanted. "Alright, get dressed, but I reserve the right to ogle you whenever I please," he said with a grin. 

Juice grinned back and grabbed his clothes. It only took him a few minutes to dress and make himself look like he hadn't just been shagged against the bathroom sink. 

With juice looking perfectly presentable, and Chibs lookin like Chibs, they walked out of the bathroom together, heads held high. They met no one in the breakroom, so they headed on out into the garage. 

Gemma was the first to spot them. "It's about time," she called out from the office. "Boys! Who won the pool?" 

All the guys in the shop looking up from the cars and bikes they were working on and several chuckled. Opie looked particularly pleased, "I think i had the entire week Gemma," he called to the club matriarch. 

Gemma pulled a calendar out of her desk and called out, "Opie's got it, he wins!" 

"You two couldn't have waited three more days?" Tig whined.

"Or came out two days ago?" Piney grumbled. 

Chibs and Juice looked at each other. They both realized that everyone had known, and apparently for quite sometime. Maybe they hadn't been as discreet as they bad thought. 

"I guess I can let the lease go on my apartment now..." Juice said with a laugh.

The rest of the club laughed and got back to work. Looks like it wasn't going to be quite as weird as they were afraid it would be.


End file.
